


love scenario

by hoseoknism



Category: iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Love, M/M, No Smut, Other, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseoknism/pseuds/hoseoknism
Summary: hello everyone. this story idea occurred to me after reading the lyrics of iKON's LOVE SCENARIO. i imagined how the relationship might have looked and tried to transform the feeling into words.however, it was long before B.I. leaving iKON and stuff. there is no relation between that event and this story although i do realize it might cause different emotions.We were in loveWe met and became a memory that can't be erasedIt was a commendable melodramaA pretty good endingThat's all I needI loved youThe love scenario that we madeNow the lights are offWhen you flip the last pageThe curtains will quietly fallI'm not really okayGoing through this break upToday was our yesterday and now there's no tomorrowIt hurts but if we dragged it out more, it would've become a scarI loved you and I was loved, so that's good enough for meSometimes, I'll think of the memoriesIf you're in it, that's good enough for meWe were in loveWe met and became a memory that can't be erasedIt was a commendable melodramaA pretty good endingThat's all I needI loved youThe love scenario that we madeNow the lights are offWhen you flip the last pageThe curtains will quietly fallThe electric feeling in between my ribsYour eyes that made me know I am lovedI learned so much from you, I filled up my other halfYou're too precious to just leave in the pastSometimes, I'll think of the memoriesIf you're in it, that's good enough for meWe were in loveWe met and became a memory that can't be erasedIt was a commendable melodramaA pretty good endingThat's all I needI loved youI already miss you but I'm trying not toI'll remember you likeA warm spring in a movieThe love scenario that we madeNow the lights are offWhen you flip the last pageThe curtains will quietly fallWe went through painWe got jealous too, so funnyWe loved like crazyThat's good enough for usWe were in loveWe metThat's good enoughI loved you
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS) & You, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	love scenario

You and Jimin were planning to get out of the city but being busy, it seemed like the plan would never become a reality. It's November, the weather is dry cold and combined with Seoul´s smog it’s doing nothing good. Honestly speaking, Jimin´s thoughts were as grey as the sky at that time. You both needed to wander off somewhere. Get out of this silvery and ever-bustling city covered in noise.

Your schedules finally met in the second half of the month so you booked a small cabin on Saryangdo Island. You happily left your home with only two backpacks and took a train where you both spent time writing a journal. You could say this activity made Jimin happy. He scribbled small houses which were dotted in the landscape your train went through. On the train's final destination in a city of Tongyeong, you got out and had to take a ferry to get on Saryangdo island.

With every kilometre further from your common lives, you immersed more into each other and the reasons of your love. Surrounded by the never-ending sea, you understood why Jimin was meant to be a part of your life. He filled up your other half. If he wasn't there with you, anxiety would totally get you. Going to an unknown place and having no stable point to lay sight on because the sky and sea are pouring together isn't something you could cope with on your own. Jimin held you close from behind and his warm lips on your neck were your certainty in this uncertain world. You interlocked your hands tightly and let yourselves feel the wind on the deck. Out of nowhere, Jimin laughed. Softly and chime-like. You looked at him and smiled too because you knew what was this about. Finally letting all the stress, fear and doubts go. Jimin and you shared every moment, every struggle and every success. There were pleasant conversations, argues and evenings when you just didn't have to speak. Therefore, you could recognize every type of his smile and you knew how each small wrinkle sprang up.

Letting Seoul behind, you remembered how is it to feel alive. You used to get this feeling in some alternative club, jamming to a jazz band and drinking booze. But that wore you off very soon. Then you tried to mimic the life of your friends in the high class - fancy meals in skyscrapers - but this habit didn't feel natural and you always felt like acting. Although there is plenty of people you call friends, your daily life is pleasant and your careers are boosting, it just feels like nothing is good enough and everything is wrong. This feeling concerned you as well as it did Jimin. Sometimes, you just felt ungrateful and tried to figure out why you aren't able to enjoy every small moment. These thoughts and feelings only lead to frustration but neither of you could figure it out stacked in never-ending Seoul's routine. This trip is something new in your shared life. You hoped the isolation from the busy world would offer your concentration on your life and relationship - an experience that would become a memory and cannot be erased. 

The ferry got on Saryangdo pretty late so you decided to postpone your trip to the Moon Mountain for tomorrow and just stroll around the small town. Only a few people lived there and they did nothing but lived their lives. And that was it. Truly concentrating on your life, every moment of it, your family and people you love. Everyone moved very slowly and radiated pure easefulness. There were old men fishing, kids running around and their parents watching them while preparing a grill for evening BBQ. Dining outside on a beach under a starry night seemed like a lovely idea so you went on a local market to buy some vegetables and fruits of the sea.

The fiery fire drew shadows on Jimin's face. Sometimes you believed he was made by a renaissance artist. The nose, the chin, his hair, carved in perfect lines. Now his eyes are fixed upon the sea, lips slightly opened. You had so many questions to ask him but didn't ask any. If you'd study his face long enough, you'd find out. Jimin's hand reached to hold yours. He knew you are looking at him and acknowledged your pursuit of tranquillity. You liked this thing about your relationship the most. The fact that you felt comfortable with each other's presence in silence or even in the most difficult situations. Words aren't always necessary to understand what is going on in the other's head.

The next morning you woke up along with the sun and had some fruits for the breakfast which you bought at the market yesterday. You prepared for the hike to Moon Mountain and by 8 am already walked five kilometres. Neither of you was a fan of hiking but gave it a go anyway. The hike certainly served the purpose of re-gaining the real feel both of you longed for as the trail has suddenly become no more than a narrow spine over which you had to cross to reach the peak. When you least expected it, Jimin leaned closer and whispered:  
I'm afraid we have to reach one more peak today.  
His words left you excited and made this whole experience more bearable. And he knew it.

Finally, back at your cosy apartment, you played rock-paper-scissors to see who is gonna take the shower and who is gonna make the dinner in the meantime.

,, Ha! Don't forget to put ginger in the soup Jiminie,'' you smiled triumphantly and gave Jimin a peck.  
You striped off and watched Jimin's pouty lips changing into a mischievous smile.  
,, You better be quick or I'll join you,'' he said while tossing his body on a bed.  
,, First things first. I'm starving to death. ''  
,, For me? ''  
,, That I am always. ''

The bathroom was steamy in a minute although you made sure the whole process doesn't take you too long. You left the bathroom to find Jimin still lying on a bed. He was naked and, as you found out second later, dozing off. No wonder he is tired. All the pressure he went through plus the extra effort he puts into everything... Tomorrow you should stay here and just sleep the whole day through.  
Jimin was a sleeping beauty. The raven hair contrasted with the white sheets which were covering his naked body. He really is the work of a renaissance artist. There is no way someone can be this deity beautiful. You traced his firm legs up to the exposed abdomen and slightly toned chest. Subtle rain started knocking on your windows when your fingers reached his rosy lips and he kissed them tenderly. Hot water dripping from your hair caused him to open eyes. Jimin stroke your bareback and you only now realized how cold from the windy outdoors he still was. In an attempt to give him your warmth you embraced him and Jimin kissed you deeply. The temperature difference caused a great sensation and you spent the rest of your days in loving presence.  
\------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Months later, you were on a bus to get some groceries. You were observing the chilly drizzle when love scenario came on a shuffle. All these memories came back and you wondered where it all went bad.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone. this story idea occurred to me after reading the lyrics of iKON's LOVE SCENARIO. i imagined how the relationship might have looked and tried to transform the feeling into words.  
however, it was long before B.I. leaving iKON and stuff. there is no relation between that event and this story although i do realize it might cause different emotions.  
We were in love  
We met and became a memory that can't be erased  
It was a commendable melodrama  
A pretty good ending  
That's all I need  
I loved you
> 
> The love scenario that we made  
Now the lights are off  
When you flip the last page  
The curtains will quietly fall
> 
> I'm not really okay  
Going through this break up  
Today was our yesterday and now there's no tomorrow  
It hurts but if we dragged it out more, it would've become a scar  
I loved you and I was loved, so that's good enough for me
> 
> Sometimes, I'll think of the memories  
If you're in it, that's good enough for me
> 
> We were in love  
We met and became a memory that can't be erased  
It was a commendable melodrama  
A pretty good ending  
That's all I need  
I loved you
> 
> The love scenario that we made  
Now the lights are off  
When you flip the last page  
The curtains will quietly fall
> 
> The electric feeling in between my ribs  
Your eyes that made me know I am loved  
I learned so much from you, I filled up my other half  
You're too precious to just leave in the past
> 
> Sometimes, I'll think of the memories  
If you're in it, that's good enough for me
> 
> We were in love  
We met and became a memory that can't be erased  
It was a commendable melodrama  
A pretty good ending  
That's all I need  
I loved you
> 
> I already miss you but I'm trying not to  
I'll remember you like  
A warm spring in a movie
> 
> The love scenario that we made  
Now the lights are off  
When you flip the last page  
The curtains will quietly fall
> 
> We went through pain  
We got jealous too, so funny  
We loved like crazy  
That's good enough for us
> 
> We were in love  
We met  
That's good enough  
I loved you


End file.
